fjanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Katawa Shoujo
"Shizune is best girl" - said nobody ever Katawa Shoujo-basically a visual novel that I use for living out fantasies about things that will never happen to me about cripples in which the main character is a cripple pimp but gets heart attacks when normal girls approach him, this novel is the most well known visual novel in existence. with 5 differentiating cripples to fuck, who wouldnt want to buy this game? oh wait its free even better! you can now fuck cripples and get yelled at by not being able to control your future in 1080p HD! too bad it's overrated, faggot. Gameplay and plot The concept is like most dating sims, it's about having to build a relationship in order to fuck bitches. However unlike other visual novels this anime focusses on getting it on with disabled girls because not even normal pixelated anime girls would ever want to have sex with you.You play as a virgin called Hisao who has to go to a school for abnormal disabled people because he gets a heart attack instead of boners after being asked out, he needs to get used to socializing with god's mistakes disabled people. Turns out that these people actually have emotions and this game turns from a fetish fap fest into an "ever tim" tier visual novel. Characters Hisao Nakai - The cliché main character that has a cliché beta personality to make the lonely people relate to him. He has arrthymia which causes him to move with his auntie and uncle in bel-air. Despite the fact that he can die by the simplest breath he still enjoys to get it on with the animu heroines by using all kinds of weird fetishes. Emi Ibarazaki - The self confident, hyperactive slut without legs who don't need no father, people only remember her for the goosh goosh scene. Accept the lemon way of life! Hanako Ikezawa - The friendless social outcast that enjoys reading and has social anxiety because she looks like a female version of Zuko. She is often seen as favorite girl because she's a lonely autist and everyone wants to white knight. She is often seen having lesbian sex with Lilly. Lilly Satou - The blind amazon tea drinking scot. She is mostly known as being Hanako's only friend and being the arch nemesis of Shizune but because she was taught to be a nice girl she decided to put up with her shit. She also has a "healthy sex drive" meaning that she likes to rub her vagina while Hisao is blind folded. Rin Tezuka - An assburger without arms that is considered "unique and artsy <3" because she is mentally fucked up and eats with her feet. She doesn't even have a footjob scene. Shizune Hakamichi - Why does she wear glasses if she's deaf? Misha - The air headed asspie who doesn't really seem to have a disability aside from being obnoxious as fuck. She is Shizune's best friend who stranslates everything she says via sign language. Also she is lesbian for Shizune but got friendzoned. Wahaha~